


Fanart: A Peter & MJ Love Story

by Machiavelien



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanart, Michelle Jones is a Good Mom, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: “I really like you.”“I really like you, too.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Fanart: A Peter & MJ Love Story

Happy Loving Day <3

* * *

****

“How’s my little spiderling doing today?”

* * *

“So, funny story, MJ… Guess who turned out to be a sticky grrrl today?”

“Mommy, it was meeeee!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just re-posting some fanart from Tumblr onto AO3 <3


End file.
